Franciaország, avagy a franciául beszélő halak
by pirates4ever
Summary: Sluys-i csata feldolgozása francia szemszögből felhasználva az akkori angol humort.


**Köszönet ezért a History magazinnak, ami hirtelen jött unalmamban kezdtem el lapozgatni.**

**A csata leírása többé kevésbé a valóságnak megfelelő, ami meg a halakat illeti...**

* * *

**Franciaország, avagy a franciául beszélő halak**

1340. június 24. A százéves háború mindössze néhány éve vette kezdetét. Utólag belegondolva, ostoba ez az elnevezés, hiszen a száz év se békével, se anélkül nem jön ki. De ez most nem is fontos. Ha Anglia így nevezte el, a tudatlan, számolni képtelen világ pedig átvette, nincs mit tenni, ez a neve.

Hosszabb ideje igyekeztünk az angol partokra portyázó hadjáratokat indítani, ám az angolok valahogyan mindig túljártak az eszünkön. Nem voltunk ostobák, nem a tengeren akartunk megütközni, mint ahogy a portyázások alatt egynehányszor ott kaptunk ki, de valahogyan mégis el kellett jutnunk oda, s akkor még nem létezett repülőgép, amely elkerülhetővé tette volna a hajókázást. Sikertelenség okának a kiküldött csapatok kis létszámát véltük, noha a portyázásokhoz mindig is ez volt a legmegfelelőbb.

A fent említett napon királyom parancsára hatalmas hajóhad kezdett gyülekezni Flandria partjainál. Jómagam már javában az egyik gályán osztottam az észt, noha kivételesen nem töltöttem be nagyobb vezetői posztot egy hajó kapitányánál.

Mivel egyik portyánk nem oly' sokkal az indulás előtt hiúsult meg, úgy gondoltuk, az angolok nem számítanak jöttünkre. Az idő, mintha csak a jó Isten állt volna mellénk, már napok óta olyan tiszta volt, hogy látni lehetett az angol föld egy-egy kiszögellését a horizonton.

Egyik hajnalon, mikor nem tudtam aludni, a fedélzeten járkáltam. Épp akkor kelt a nap, a mindenség fényárban úszott, a tenger úgy csillogott, mintha versenyre kelne a fénylő koronggal az ég alján… Egyszerűen minden túlságosan jó, békés és gyönyörű volt ahhoz, hogy a közelgő csatánkra tudtam volna gondolni.

Hirtelen ágyúdörgés zavarta meg idilli hangulatomat. Néztem, vajon melyik hajónk lőhetett, hiszen ellenség közel s távol sehol nem leledzett. Legalább is mi nem láttuk. Abban a pillanatban, mikor egy lövedék pontosan mellettem zúgott el nagy robajjal kettétörve az orrárbocot, egyszeribe megértettem mindent. Nem, nem Anglia varázsolta láthatatlanná a hajóikat, hanem a nap. Vakító fényétől, mivel az korán reggel lévén kelet felől érkezett, nem láthattunk messzire. Hogyan kerültek oda az angolok, mert hogy azoknak tőlünk nyugatra kellett volna lenniük, azt a mai napig nem volt hajlandó elárulni.

- Már nem emlékszem…- hajtogatta, valahányszor megkérdeztem.

Ekkor vette kezdetét a sluys-i csata. Az ágyúk dörögtek, s míg az angolok majdnem minden lövése célt ért, mi egy órán át csak vaktában lövöldöztünk. Sorra tűntek a vízben a gályák sok ezer emberrel együtt, s én egyelőre nem tudtam mit tenni. Azután a bizonyos egy óra után sem a nap emelkedett kellő magasságba, hanem az angolok értek olyan közel hozzánk, hogy már ki tudtuk venni az árnyékuk körvonalát.

- Íjászok! – kiáltottam. Úgy hittem, ha mind egyetlen hajót soroznak meg, kellő pusztítást tudnak okozni ahhoz, hogy ne maradjon, aki kezelje, irányítsa a hajót. Mindezek mellett mi már számszeríjakkal voltunk felszerelve, míg az angolok még mindig az ósdi hosszúíjjakat használták.

Ha az ötlet nem is volt eredendően rossz, az időzítés mindenképpen. Franciáim épp csak elkezdték beélesíteni a fegyvereket, egyszerre mintha árnyék vetült volna ránk. Sok száz, ha nem ezer nyíl röppent fel a levegőbe az angol hajókról. Azok mindent tisztán láttak, bármily stratégiát, új fegyvert veszünk elő, hamar megelőzhették. Tiszta célpontot nyújtottunk nekik, s azt el kell ismernem, ha másban nem is, de ebben az egyben, az íjászatban verhetetlenek. Talán csak úgy négyszáz éve féltem hasonlóan íjászoktól, csak azok nem angolok, hanem barbár magyarok voltak. Még a keresztes hadjáratokat is csak pénzzel támogattam, vagy akármivel, amit otthon el tudtam végezni, csak ne kelljen az Alpokon túl mennem azokhoz az állatias, emberszerű, bajuszos néphez.

Visszatérve a csatára, ne szépítsük. Azokon a hajókon, amelyek valamely csoda folytán a felszínen maradtak, míg legalább 190 elsüllyedt, patakzott a vér a nyílzápor folytán, s az olyan gálya sem volt ritka, amely azért nem jutott haza, mert nem volt ember, aki kezelje. Mint valami szellemhajók, úgy hánykolódtak a vízen. Azóta, ne gondoljatok babonásnak, e csata évfordulóján, ha olyan tiszta és verőfényes idő van, mint akkor volt, néha még fel-fel bukkan egy-egy a francia partok mentén, majd megfordul, s Anglia irányába eltűnik, mint ami, vagy aki még mindig bosszúra szomjazik.

Súlyos sebekkel, becsületemben megcsonkítva, önérzetemben megtiportan ültem a tengerparton néhány nappal a hazatértem után. _Én legalább hazatértem._ Gondoltam búsan, s a sok ezer franciára gondolva bámultam a tenger horizontját. _Ott keleten van egy, egy apró, szinte még gyermek ország, aki egyszer még nagyon ki fog kapni tőlem ezért a húzásáért. _Fogadkoztam bőszen, ám ezt az ígéretemet soha nem sikerült betartanom. Anglia mindig is hatalmasabb lesz a tengeren nálam. Ismerve a történelmet, már nem is próbálkoznék elorozni e címet. Európában ketten vannak, akik ezt megpróbálták, s noha ezt mára már mindketten kiheverték, bizony hosszú ideig viselték a nyomait. Dánia, a vikingek közül az egyetlen, aki huzamosabb ideig vendégeskedett Angliánál, és az egyetlen, akinek most egy maroknyi terület jutott megélhetésre. A másik Spanyolország, drága jó barátom, aki nem sokkal felemelkedése után lelöketett a ranglétráról, s méghozzá nem törvényes úton, kalózok által, azóta is gazdasági problémákkal küzd, néha épp csak hogy életben tudja tartani magát, megőrizni önállóságát.

- Franciaország… - zökkentett ki egy gyermeki hang. Oly' jól ismertem már kiskora óta, hogy össze nem téveszthettem volna senkivel.

- Anglia. – fordultam felé, kezemet kardomra helyezve. _Itt és most véget vethetnék ennek. _Csábított a gondolat, aztán eszembe jutott Skócia. Isten mentsen meg minden jó embert attól, hogy szárazföldön is szomszédja legyen! Még Angliát is úgy sajnáltam emiatt, pedig ő aztán igazán rászolgált a bátyja nyújtotta kellemetlenségekre. Igazság szerint mindkettő megérte a pénzét…

- Öhm… - kezdte a lábujját bámulva – Hogy vagy?

Teljesen ledöbbentem. Anglia, ki ellen épp háborúban állunk, a hogylétem felől érdeklődött. Egyedül jött, kíséret, vagy inkább őrség nélkül, s egyszeriben elszállt minden haragom. Tényleg irántam érzett aggodalma miatt látogatott meg.

- Tűrhetően. – válaszoltam, noha legalább öt nyilat kellett kiszedni belőlem a testem legkülönbözőbb pontjairól, többek között az ülepemből.

- Csodálkozom, hogy tudsz ülni. – mondta. No igen, ez Anglia. Az udvariasság nem volt soha kenyere, s én ezt elnéztem neki, egészen addig, amíg egy sötét gondolat be nem férkőzött a fejembe.

- Egy pillanat, te az honnan tudod, hogy…

- Én lőttem. – húzogatta lábát a porban. Egyszer nem nézett fel, mintha mardosná a bűntudat. Egyem meg! Olyan édes volt. Én ülve akkora voltam, mint ő állva. _Szegénykének biztos csak megparancsolták… nem tudott mit tenni. _Vélekedtem imígyen.

- Leülhetek? – kérdezte.

- Gyere. – ütögettem a sziklát magam mellett. Már igazán mindegy volt, hogy egyedül vagy ketten lógatjuk lábunkat a vízbe. Ilyen meleg nyári napon nagy kellemes érzés.

- Csak kíváncsiságból, tőletek sokan… meghaltak? – kérdeztem. Magamat kínoztam a kérdéssel, de egyszerűen tudni akartam. _ A tudatlanság boldogít._ Hogy ez milyen igaz!

- Alig. Hajó nem is süllyedt el. – válaszolta.

- Nálunk sokan.

- Nézd a jó oldalát! – kapta fel a fejét furcsán mosolyogva.

- Van olyanja is?

- Igen. Annyi franciától még a halak is megtanulnak franciául beszélni! – nevetett, s látva, hogy előrántom a kardomat, vad rohanásba kezdett. Eltűnt egy domb mögött, én utána… _Uccu neki, ha már itt van! _ Aztán meggondoltam magam. A dombon túl már látszott az angol csatahajó, amivel jött, tizensok íjász reám szegezi fegyverét, így inkább visszaandalgok az eddigi helyemre, miközben hallgatom, ahogy Anglia fennhangon hahotázik.

Amennyire emlékszem, délig ültem ugyanott, s minden bizonnyal napszúrást kaphattam, mert csak este, kissé szédelegve ébredtem fel újra. Az utolsó, amire emlékeztem az volt, hogy… _de nem, azt csak álmodhattam. _Gondoltam.

- Bonjour! – köszöntem egy halnak, ami épp a lábam körül úszkált. – Mond csak, te beszélsz franciául?

- Bonjour, monsieur! Kérem ne egyen meg ebédre! – válaszolt franciául. Eztán nálam se kép, se hang. Ezért mondtam én, hogy napszúrást kaptam.

Miután felálltam, hogy visszainduljak csinos rezidenciámba, még utoljára visszapillantottam a tengerre. Épp akkor jött arra az egyik szolgám, halat fogni volt a tengerparton. Egy vödörben hozta a vacsorára valót, s hogy friss legyen a hal, vizet rakott bele, amiben még élhetett egy kicsit.

- Nézze uram! Milyen pompás fogás!

Udvariasságból belenéztem a vödörbe…

- Monseiur! Kérem! – lubickolt benne ugyanaz a hal, amelyikről én hitem szerint álmodtam – Nekem családom van!

Az idegeim eddig bírták. Felordítottam és fűt-fát nem nézve rohantam, amerre láttam, csak el a tengertől. Mezőt, dombot, hegyet mennyit magam mögött hagytam, csak futottam, futottam, mígnem napok múltán (igen, egy ország képes ennyit futni) össze nem estem.

Kellemes tűz körében keltem, valaki vigyázott rám. Egyszeribe egy szép leány hajolt fölém, beszélt hozzám, de nem értettem. Segített fölülni, s egy pillanatra sem szünetelő szóáradata közepette mutogatta a barátait. Csomó jól megtermett férfi, kezükben kard, vagy épp kantár, mindnek nagy bajusza… a nyelv ismeretlen… És akkor beugrott. _A MAGYAROK!_ Több se kellett nekem, futottam vissza, haza_. Inkább Anglia és a franciául beszélő halak! Vagyis mégse. Várj reám Párizs! Többé el nem hagylak, csak védj meg a magyaroktól, meg a halaktól.!_


End file.
